toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zap Gags (Dimensos)
Zap gags are attacking gags, played seventh in battle (after Throw and Squirt but before Drop). They affect one cog normally (with the exception of its Level 7 gag) but if a Squirt gag has been used on the target cog in the same round, the electricity jumps to other cogs doing 50% damage. Level 1: Joy Buzzer E'xperience required for next gag: '''250 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''5-25' 'Inorganic Damage': 7-9 '''Organic Damage: '''8-11 '''Animation: '''The toon pulls out a joy buzzer, shakes hands with the cog and shocks it. Level 2: Car Battery 'E'xperience '''required for next gag: '''1,000 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''5-20 'Inorganic Damage': '''15-19 '''Organic Damage: '''16-21 '''Animation: '''The toon tosses a car battery at the cog, shocking it. Level 3: Taser '''Experience required for next gag: '''2,000 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''5-15' 'Inorganic Damage''': '''25-30 '''Organic Damage: '''27-33 '''Animation: '''Same animation as with the Squirt Gun, except the gun is yellow rather than green. Level 4: Jellyfish '''Experience required for next gag: '''3,500 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''4-10' Inorganic Damage: '''36-48 '''Organic Damage: '''38-54 '''Animation: '''The toon pulls out a pink and blue trigger box. The toon presses the button, and a jellyfish falls onto the cog's head and delivers a painful stinging shock. Level 5: Electric Chair 'Ex''perience' required for next gag: '''6,000 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''3-6' '''Inorganic Damage: '''60-72 '''Organic Damage: '''62-76 '''Animation: '''The toon pulls out a trigger box. An electric chair appears underneath the cog and straps it in, delivering a nasty electrocution treatment. The chair then disappears, and the cog falls on its bottom. Level 6: Tesla Coil '''E'xperience required for next gag: '''10,000 '''Maximum carry capacity: '''2-3' 'Inorganic Damage''': '''80-160 '''Organic Damage: '''85-170 '''Animation: '''The toon pulls out a trigger box and presses the button. A tesla coil appears behind the cog and shocks it, revealing its skeleton in the process. The cog then steps back, all burnt out, charred and smoky. (drumroll*) Level 7: Tower of Power '''Experience required for next gag: Maxed, no more experience needed. Maximum carry capacity: 1 Inorganic Damage: 180 Organic Damage: 195 Animation: '''The toon pulls out a trigger box and presses the button. A massive transmission line tower appears above the heads of all cogs. A devastating electric current sweeps through their robotic bodies instantly turning every single wire in their system to dust, frying every circuit within them. The cogs' skeletons are revealed as the electricity is conducted through them. They then step back, burnt out and smoking. Zap's advantages -high damage -damage bonus for Squirt gags -never misses on lured cogs -decent accuracy Zap's disadvantages -no knockback bonus for Lure (boo-hoo) -no additional damage bonus/same gag bonus -can be hard to train -if two or more Zap gags are placed on the same cog, the input power will increase, but the output power will decrease as the electricity is shared between the appliances. For example, let's say a 110 laff toon throws a maxed Tesla Coil (160 damage) at a Level 8 cog. A 55 laff toon comes along and places an unmaxed Jellyfish on the same cog. As luck would have it a third toon comes in for some free training and deploys an unmaxed, inorganic Car Battery on the exact same cog the two other toons are attacking. '''Input power = 160 + 36 + 15 = 211 Output power = 211/3 = 70.3 (let's call that 70) So now, instead of doing 160 damage (enough to kill a level 8 at full health) the 3-gag combination actually more than HALVES the damage of the Tesla Coil and only does 70, not enough to take out even a Level 7, and barely enough for a Level 6 let alone an 8. This is why it is considered the height of rudeness to deploy a two Zap gags on the same cog. Another scenario. The 110 laff toon deploys an organic Electric Chair on a Level 5 cog (their Tesla Coil tree hasn't grown yet.) Let's say that a 92 laffer also joins and places an organic Electric Chair on the same cog. Both do 76 damage. So... Input power = 76 * 2 = 152 Output power = 152/2 = 76 Deploying two Zap gags that do the exact same amount of damage is pointless as the damage is just the same as if only one had been used. This interesting property makes Zap semi-stackable. Category:Gags Category:Zap Gags